Harry Potter the King of Time
by JamesBiliusPentragon
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, died. He struck a deal with death, to go back in time, to put things right


For copyright purposes, I do not own any of the characters, places or things in this fan fiction. That rite belongs to JK Rowling alone.

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was September 1st, and Harry was inside the busy Kings Cross Staion. He ran through the magical gate, and there it was! Platform 9 3/4. The train was there already, with it's crimson red and beautiful golden body. Now all he had to do was wait. Cho would be here any second now.

As he looked around, he saw Cho standing infront of the entrace, clearly looking for Harry. He ran over to her, and they greeted each other. He went to find a compartment to put their bags in, while Cho kept a look out for Ginny and Hermione. When Harry came back from a successful trip, he found Hermione looking around confused. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Remember me.' He said to Hermione. As she fell over, he grabbed her and put her in the compartment. Then he telepathically spoke to Cho. ' _I've got Hermione, have_ _you found Ginny yet?' He asked_

 _'Yeah, I see her with Ron, Molly and the Twins.' She replied_

 _'As soon as she wonders to you, remember what Death said, just tap her in the shoulder and say; "Remember me". But only do it if she's out of sight!'_

 _'Ok, got it!'_

Harry watched from out the window as Cho followed Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. A dazed look came upon the young Weasly as the remembrance charm came into action. Cho then supported Ginny, as she didn't collapse, and they got onto the train.

Harry heard them strolling down the aisle, and he quickly moved all the bags onto the shelves above. He heard the door opening, and turned around to greet Ginny. 'But... I saw you... die! How is this... possible?' She asked

'I'll explain to you later, but for now, we need to talk about other things like subjects, since their are spies everywhere.'

'Ok, what's your subjects Harry?'

'Well, I have Astronomy, Potions, Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Ancient Runes and Blacksmithery. What about you Ginny?'

About this time, Hermione woke up. Harry pulled out a cup, and said **Aquamenti**. Then, the cup filled with water.

'I've got Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmacy, Muggle Studdies and Care of Magical Creatures. What do-'

The door rattled, and opened, revealing the one person Harry loathed nearly as much as Voldemort. In the doorway, stood Ronald Weasley.

'Hey guys, I was wondering if I could come in, since I can't find anywhere else to sit.

Harry was amused, one because of the obvious lie, and two, Cho had slipped her wand into her hand without him noticing.

'Sorry, but we're full. Your gonna have to keep looking.' Said Harry

They were all anticipating the outburst of anger he would most likely release, but instead he just nodded and left.

'Good riddens.' Harry said under his breath.

'Anyways, what subjects do you have Cho?'

'I've got Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Runes, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. What subjects do you have Hermione?

At this, Hermione sat up, grinning.

'Well, I have Potions, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Runes.'

'Anyway, the reason we're not dead, is because Death gave us an offer. He said that he would let us live out out our lives all over again, if we returned the hallows to him when we die. So we said deal. And that's why we're back here.'

'Alright, I sorta understand. But why would he want the Hallows?' Ginny asked

'It's because he made them. And he wants them back to stop any more chaos happening.' Harry replied.

'I understand now.' Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

For some of the trip they talked about random things, like pranks on Little Ronnykins. They were about to discuss houses, when the door and opened. He turned around, and he saw someone that he did _not_ want to see.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, giving Harry sideways looks. 'Brainwashing girls into becoming your friend Potter?' He looked around the compartment and saw Hermione. 'And, why are you hanging out with a filthy mudblood scum? Your on a higher-' But he could not finish his sentence, as a he was thrown back by a rock, conjured by Harry, of course. His lackeys advanced on Harry, only to find themselves rapped in a **Incarcerus** spell, with their leader.

For the rest of the trip, they discussed that they were going to choose Ravenclaw for their house. Harry said it would be funny if Ron was placed in Slytherin, and Draco placed in Hufflepuff. When the train arrived at the destination, Harry freed Draco and his lackeys from the spell, getting acid looks from the young Malfoy.

As they walked, they decided to get a four person boat, so Ron couldn't be their with them. As they set sail, Harry looked at the castle and remembered the first time he arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone was so welcoming, he wondered if that would change. When they walked into the castle, Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts, greeted them. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please follow me to the Great Hall. As they entered, Harry looked around, seeing the sky was enchanted. The candles were floating! As they sat down, it was time for House Arrangment. As Heir Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, he told the Sorting Hat to put him, Ginevra Weasly, Cho Chang and Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw. When he finished telling the Sorting Hat what to do, Hermione was called up. The Sorting Hat mumbled, then shouted RAVENCLAW! This was the same with Cho and Ginny, who were also place in Ravenclaw, until Harry was called up.

As soon as he stood up, he could he gasps. Clearly nearly everyone in the school were oogling him. He heard whispers of 'That's the Boy Who Lived!' and 'Oh my god, it's Harry Potter!' When the Sorting Hat asked him what House he, Sir Ravenclaw Gryffindor Hufflepuff, would like to be in, he telepathically said; _Ravenclaw please._ The Sorting Hat mumbled for longer, then shouted, RAVENCLAW! He looked at Dumbledore, who had a surprised look his face, then he went to sit down by his friends. When Ronnykins was called up, the Sorting Hat instantly said SLYTHERIN! Ronald then began too cry, and he ran out of the Great Hall. This gave Harry and even bigger smirk, and then Malfoy was called up, he told the Sorting Hat to say Hufflepuff. So, when innocent Draco sat on the chair, and the Sorting Hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF! Draco had an extremely confused look on his face, which gave Harry an even wider smirk. When the sorting was over, it was tome for food. Plates of noodles, spaghetti, pasta and many other foods appeared magically appeared on the table. The girls looked at Harry, and they laughed because of the hungry look in his eyes, and the fact that he was drooling. After food, it was then time for a speach before bed, courtesy of Dumbledore:

'Here at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we aim to keep the reputation as high as possible. So no running in the Halls, no pranks, and especially NO FIGHTS! Anyway, we hope you enjoy your stay, and it's time to get some shut-eye!

As they walked into the common room, Harry called the girls over and he put his hand on the shelf. A doorway opened, revealing the Ravenclaw suite. As they walked inside, the doorway close behind them. They all went to bed, dreaming about ponies.

And thus ended the first day!

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

In the next chapter, we're gonna have Quidditch selections more.

More chapter coming your way!


End file.
